Howl
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Some secrets are best hidden.
1. Preface

**Howl **

SOME SECRETS ARE BEST HIDDEN.

Isabella Swan is a _loup garou _or werewolf. She loves the feeling of the change, changing from human and wolf under the silver moon. But since she is forced to hide in the small rainy town of Forks, Washington, the only times she can change is the full moon.

When five of her pack mates, infamously known by her pack as The Five, arrive at Forks High School, they won't stop until Bella is the girl they became friends with. But with a vampire as her boyfriend, that won't be so easy. Not to mention the fact that she has a psychopathic redhead on the loose.

Not to mention her whirlwind romance. But who will make her howl once more? Her vampire boyfriend, her shifter best friend or the werewolf who broke her heart five years ago?

* * *

_I didn't hate the full moon. No, I love it. If it hadn't have been for my ancestors, I wouldn't be what I am now. I wouldn't be a _loup garou _or werewolf as humans call it. A ripple went through me as the change began. My knees buckled and I fell to all fours. _

_A few more spasms and I had paws instead of hands and fur all over me. I was no longer human. I was a wolf. If only Edward could see me now. _

_I felt a grin cross my lips before I threw my head back and let out a joyus howl. _

_

* * *

_Preface

My entire body froze at the sight. Edward, being right next to me, seemed to notice but I refused to let him ask me any questions. Out the corner of my eye, I caught Renesmee stiffen as well. _What's wrong with her?_ I thought to myself.

They came out slowly. Two were leading, a man and a teenage girl. The male was tall, around the age of twenty-four with dark colored hair and blue eyes. The girl was blonde, blue eyed and beautiful and by the way they held hands, they seemed to be together. Deep down, I was smiling.

The male took one look at me and a smile crossed his lips.

"Bella," he spoke. Seven pair of gold eyes all looked at me questionably. Ignoring them and stepping away from Edward I waltzed over to the male, not caring that Jacob was growling at me, thinking it was a trap. This man wouldn't hurt me.

"Gabriel, Vivian," I spoke to the both of them. "It's good to see my brother again. And my childhood friend as well."

Vivian gave a smile. "Actually, I'm your Queen Bitch now."

I only smiled more.


	2. The Five

Howl

chapter one: the five

* * *

"Bella," I turned my head when I heard the timid voice call to me. The smell of sweet and natural entered through my nose and sent chills down my spine. Large pools of chocolate brown stared into my eyes and copper curls fell to her shoulders. She was beautiful, with a heart shaped face, full pink lips and a small blush staining her porcelain cheeks. Today, she was dressed in a black hoodie with zippers running along her pockets and chest, a silver belt and dark gray jeans.

"Yes Renesmee?" I questioned and she suddenly blushed more. "How may I help you?"

Edward's half sister only swallowed the lump in her throat and looked into my eyes. "Could you help me with something?" she finally asked. I leaned against my truck, smiling slightly at the hybrid in front of me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you see," she blushed before looking around. All around us were humans, their somewhat boring natural scents of daily perfumes, colognes, musk and sexual depravity made me want to gag. Despite the alluring smells their blood and flesh gave off, I actually rarely liked humans. It was against the code of the pack. But it wasn't humans ears she was searching for. She was searching for vampire or shape-shifter ears. "I want you to teach me how to ride a motorcycle."

I almost laughed. "Renesmee, you had better be luck Alice can't see you right now," I smiled.

"Please Bella?" she asked. I saw the emotion running in her eyes.

"Tell me why you want to ride a motorcycle, Ness and I'll consider it." I challenged. I patted her shoulder and walked off to class. Jessica, I could recognize her by her scent. Today she wore a different perfume, some of those new Bath and Body Works products, Dark Kiss I believe it was called. She was still trying to get Mike to fall for her which failed more and more miserable for her every time.

"Hey Bella, what did Renesmee want?" she asked me.

"To help her with her Algebra II homework. Even smart kids get stuck on some problems Jessica," I told her and smiled internally as she believed it.

"Oh that sucks, I was hoping for something as juicy as when that kid from the Rez, Jake I think his name is, starting trailing after her like a love-sick puppy," she smiled. I suddenly walked to rolled my eyes and rip the smile off of her face.

Ever since Jake imprinted on Ness, Edward and the whole coven had been trying to keep him away from her. The treaty had been dissolved because of the damn thing and now, the entire Cullen household smelt like wet dog and hormones. Because Renesmee was over the legal hybrid age of seven (she was about 106, since biologically she is three years younger than Edward), although physically she looked sixteen years old but so far, she's felt nothing romantic towards Jacob and while Edward, Rosalie and almost everyone else are happy about it, I'm trying to ignore the fact that Jacob still has feeling for me.

And I literally ignore. I've been dodging him like I can dodge silver objects-which happens a lot.

"Oh I almost forgot!" she shrieked. "We have five new students. _Five _Bella, plus tomorrow another one. And next week we're supposedly getting four more!"

When did Forks become to popular?

Before I could ask that question myself, I heard and smelt _them_. Fear and excitement shot through me and the adrenaline in my system doubled, maybe tripled or more, when I turned and was enveloped in an eight armed hug and tackled to the ground by three redheads and one fair haired male.

"Bella!" they all exclaimed. The smell of the forest washed over me like a blanket and I sighed to myself.

"Okay, okay you trouble-makers. Get off of me!" I yelled and pushed the one closet to me off, which was Finn. Gregory and Williem followed suit and soon only Ulf was clutching on me like a pup who had been separated from his mother. A small smile crossed my lips. Ulf wasn't like the other four, who saw me as a mate, he saw me as a sister.I tenderly touched his bright red hair and rubbed it, causing him to snuggle closer to me. I could feel eyes, a very familiar set of two glaring at us.

"Ulf," I called to him. "It's time to get off my, little brother."

"No," he said stubbornly. "Its been two years. _Two years_ since I've seen you and I'm not letting go!" he glared up at me. I laughed and kissed his nose.

"Ulf, do I have to called you-know-who?"

He paled suddenly. As much as I loved him, when he got clingy (or any of them for that matter), I had to threat to called in their alpha, who happened to be my older brother. I arose with Finn's help and turned to the group of people. Before I could tell them off, Rafe beat me to it.

"Alright, off all of you! Show's over."

Slowly they all left expect the Cullens. Before he could glare at them, I stepped on his foot. I stared into his eyes and suddenly saw something had changed in Rafe. He wasn't the mischievous boy I had left. He was older and he looked like he had gotten his share of pain and heartache in the world. I smiled lightly and hugged him. "I missed you Rafe."

"Same here Bella," he told me with a smile.

"Bella," It was Alice who spoke. "Who are they?"

"I'm sorry," I smiled. "These are five trouble makers,"

"Reformed trouble makers!" Finn and Williem exclaimed in unison.

"Right what they said," I muttered. "but their also known as The Five. Rafe, the twins Finn and Williem, their cousin Gregory and Ulf. Five, meet the Cullens, or a small portion of them anyway. Alice and my boyfriend Edward."

They all glared at Edward. "We don't like him,"

"Of course you don't," I muttered. I smelt Renesmee's scent again and turned to see her standing there, fear hidden in those chocolate eyes. "Ness?"

"I..." she paused. Her eyes locked on the Five and she backed away slowly, suddenly her heart beat quickened but she didn't breath heavily and she rushed off to class, excusing herself. Edward and I shared a brief look before he rushed after her.

"Sorry about her," I muttered to them. But my eyes never left the direction Renesmee had rushed off in. What was wrong with her?


	3. The Pack

Howl

chapter two: the pack

* * *

I walked up to my bedroom and find Edward sitting on my bed, toying with an old locket I had gotten in Budapest when I was twelve. I frowned at the trinket, my mind repaying only parts of the memory behind it.

_His eyes were cold as he looked at me. Anger was heating the blood in my veins as he continued to stare at me like I was one of the rival packs. My shoulders square and shaking, my breathing became heavy and finally, when his lips curled into a smile, I lost it. _

_"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The meat-bags around us stopped and looked at us. "I fucking hate you. You stupid, self-centered bastard! Never come near me again!"_

_He was in front of me within seven quick steps, his hand grasping my wrist, his eyes no longer green-blue, they were red. His voice was low and venomous, "I could have told you the same thing." he shoved me, sending me into Axel. He suddenly chucked and looked at us both. "A mutt and his bitch, it fits you both."_

_And with that, he was gone. _

"Bella!" I turned to the Edward's voice and turned to see him, his eyes wide with worry. It made me sick. "Did you hear me? Alice wants all of us to meet."

"By all of us do you mean Jake as well?"

"Yes."

Fuck.

* * *

Jake and the pack met us in the meadow. I was kept beside Edward, since I was their precious human. Yeah right, I would rather be thrown in fire. As Sam and Carlisle talked, the wind picked up, blowing familiar scents our way. I smile crossed my lips. Out the corner of my eye, Renesmee tensed up.

Turning my head, I found figures coming out of the darkness. The wind blew and a scent hit my nose. My entire body froze at the smell. Edward, being right next to me, seemed to notice but I refused to let him ask me any questions. Out the corner of my eye, I caught Renesmee stiffen as well. _What's wrong with her?_ I thought to myself.

They came out slowly. Two were leading, a man and a teenage girl. The male was tall, around the age of twenty-four with dark colored hair and blue eyes. The girl was blonde, blue eyed and beautiful and by the way they held hands, they seemed to be together. Deep down, I was smiling.

The male took one look at me and a smile crossed his lips.

"Bella," he spoke. Seven pair of gold eyes all looked at me questionably. Ignoring them and stepping away from Edward I waltzed over to the male, not caring that Jacob was growling at me, thinking it was a trap. This man wouldn't hurt me.

"Gabriel, Vivian," I spoke to the both of them. "It's good to see my brother again. And my childhood friend as well."

Vivian gave a smile. "Actually, I'm your Queen Bitch now."

I only smiled more.


End file.
